


The 'Sanders' Conundrum

by GraceRosana



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRosana/pseuds/GraceRosana
Summary: We've all heard of the soulmate AUs where there is a tell somewhere on your body. Well in this case our tell is your future last name, if your soulbond is romantic. Well in most cases, this would be fine. But in the case of 4 special boys, it can be a bit of a problem. It shouldn't be so hard to find someone else with 'Sanders' written on their wrist ... right?
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	The 'Sanders' Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep deprived self at 11:30 pm decided this was hysterical. At the time of writing this note I have not specifically said that showing your soulmarks was taboo, so I'm saying it here in case I don't say it. So everyone covers it when out with people they don't know/trust.
> 
> Virgil - Long Sleeves and Watches  
> Patton - an ungodly amount of bracelets  
> Roman - fake skin patches  
> Logan - switches between long sleeves, watches, and fake skin patches
> 
> Logan and Roman have been friends for a long time. I may add more to this later and show how they met, but so far I do not have it planned. If you would like to see it let me know, either in the comments or on my discord server https://discord.gg/Hy2cgcA
> 
> I never really state this in the story, but only some soulbonds are romantic, if yours is platonic then you see the other's name. Their full name, not your future last name. So say Roman and Logan were never meant to be a romantic pair then they would see 'Roman Sanders' (Logan) and 'Logan Sanders' (Roman). But since theirs is Romantic they see 'Sanders' written in the others handwriting.
> 
> If it's a multi-bond then you get the same handwriting (usually one deemed more dominant) and it will be colored with the other's favorite color at the time of meeting. So in our case LAMP see 'Sanders' written in Virgil's handwriting with 'Sa' in red (Roman), 'nd' in dark blue (Logan), 'ers' in light blue (Patton). The color order is usually random, though it is thought to be in order of when someone meets the others. 
> 
> Logan meets Roman first, so red and dark blue are the first two. Roman meets Patton so light blue is third. Then Logan meets Virgil (kinda) {even if Purple isn't one of the colors, Im mentioning this meeting}.

Welcome to a world where you meet your ‘perfect match’ due to handwriting, a last name, and a pretty color. While that may seem easy, watch as these four boys try to find someone else with the name ‘Sanders’ on their wrist. After all there shouldn’t be that many other people with Sanders as their last name right? Roman Sanders, Virgil Sanders, Logan Sanders, and Patton Sanders are going to have one hell of a time finding their ‘perfect match’.

-VS-

Virgil Sanders looked at his watch. He was running late for his class. He sighed rolling his sleeve back down over his wrist. Running faster he gets right outside the classroom door. He stops to take a deep breath or two before he faces the class. Virgil tried too quietly open the door and sneak in. His teacher looks up briefly before going back to the lesson. He rushes to the closest open seat and pulls out his notepad and pen.

“Here.” A quiet male voice speaks from next to Virgil. A notepad enters Virgil’s eyesight. It was notes from what was said before he entered the class. Virgil nods at his classmate without looking directly at them. He quickly writes down the notes before sliding the notepad over towards the area it came from. Checking his watch once again, Virgil noticed that he was about half an hour late. So he had about an hour and a half left of this class. Sighing, he pays attention to his teacher. He would figure out and thank his classmate later, when he wasn’t on the verge of falling asleep. God, Virgil really wished he remembered or had the time to grab a coffee.

-PS-

Patton Sanders almost bounced into his first class of the day cheerfully. He normally had quite a bit of excess energy, and this morning was no different. Looking into the classroom with his room number he noticed only a few students there. There were two gorgeous men sitting near the door that looked like they wouldn’t mind an addition to their group. One even looked as awake as Patton was! Patton bounced over to the handsome duo. He sat down next to one that had neatly tousled brownish-red hair and gorgeous brown eyes, he had been drawing in the front cover of his notepad. Patton saw a glimpse of ‘Ro--- Sa-----’ before the man turned the page.

“Hello!” Patton attempted to start a conversation with the man.

The other man startled, ”Oh! Hi! Im Roman, what’s your name?”

“I’m Patton, how has your morning been so far?”

“Eh so-so, Logan here,” Roman gestured at the other gorgeous man sitting next to him, “literally dragged me out of bed so that we could make it here ‘on time’.”

‘Logan’ had dark brown almost black hair, also with a set of gorgeous dark brown eyes. While Roman’s looked warm and almost red, Logan’s were cool and serious glinting with intelligence - even if he looked half dead and asleep to the world.  
“You do realize class doesn’t start for another 10 minutes … right?” Roman scoffed.

“Oh we both know, Lolo’s just like that. Always has to be at least an hour early to everything.” Patton laughs. From what he could tell by appearances that was correct of Logan.

Other students start to filter into the classroom, the seat closest to the door staying empty. No one wishing to sit next to the man that looked like he would kill for more coffee. Roman and Patton continued to talk till class began, Logan eventually looking like he would cut in and start talking now that he was more awake.

About a quarter of the way into the class, a tall skinny man darted in and sat next to Logan. Patton saw Logan glance at Roman's notes before nodding to himself and sliding his notepad over to the newest addition. Patton told himself that at the end of class he would get at least Roman's number, and possibly even Logan's.

-RS-

Roman Sanders started his day by being physically dragged out of bed by one of his soulmates, Logan Sanders. Blinking up at his childhood best friend he made a noise of confusion.

“Get up we have classes today,” the gorgeous taller male standing over Roman says.

“Why did we take the early class?” Roman whines, still curled up on the floor.

“Because we both wanted our afternoons to be free so that you could work unhindered. And neither of us wanted to listen to Dee or Remus, and I think it’s a sad thing to admit we should have.” Logan rolls his eyes, he ever did like admitting that he was wrong and that someone else was right. Not that Roman could blame him, especially since the person who was right this time was his own older brother Remus. Remus being correct for anything was always a scary thought. 

“Come on, get ready we need to start heading to class.”

“IT’S 2 AND A HALF HOURS EARLY, YOU COULDA HAVE LET ME SLEEP FOR A LITTLE LONGER!!”

“It’s ‘could have’ and no, we need to make sure we are on time.”

Roman ended up taking an hour to get ready … maybe Lo was right. Not that Roman would ever tell him that. No that would make Lo too smug, and it is way too early to be dealing with a smug Logan Sanders.

Some time later, while sitting in class, Roman was doodling on the inside cover of his notepad. He felt someone sit down next to him and turned the page. Roman had been doodling his soulmate mark, and didn’t want someone else to see it. Especially by accident.

“Hello!” A cheerful voice sounded from the new man. Roman jumped, not expecting the other person to talk to him. He looked up to see brown eyes framed by soft looking fluffy brown hair and round glasses. Instantly Roman felt the beginnings of a crush.

“Oh! Hi! Im Roman, what’s your name?” the conversation continues until the beginning of class. Roman noticed Lo starting to wake up just in time for the teacher to start talking.

About a half an hour into class a tall figure bolts into the classroom. Roman noticed Logan looking at his notes so he angled his notepad more towards him. Logan nodded before sliding his own notepad over to the new person. Roman smiled and continued writing notes, now even more legible than before since he knew Logan would need this section.

-LS-

Logan Sanders was sitting in class, early as he usually was, waiting for the teacher and other students to come. His childhood best friend and one of his soulmates was sitting next to him bouncing. Logan had literally pulled Roman Sanders out of his bed. He couldn’t understand how someone like Roman, who couldn’t find the will to leave their bed in the morning, could be so cheerful and full of energy this early in the day. Perhaps Roman’s brother Remus was right ‘Don’t take the early classes’ he said. Logan and Roman really should have listened to him, and wasn’t that a dangerous thought.

By the time Logan got out of his thoughts and woke up a bit by drinking coffee he noticed that Roman had someone join him and was chatting. Before Logan could introduce himself to this new person class started. 

About half and hour into class the door quietly opens, Logan looks to it in curiosity. A tall, hunched over figure in and oversized hoodie quickly darts in and sits in the seat next to Logan. Logan saw the other man pulling out a notepad and pen so as to start taking notes. He quickly looked over at Roman’s book, nice enough handwriting and good notes, before passing his notepad over to the new person. “Here”. There was no reaction except for a nod from him, the other man didn’t even look at Logan. That was okay, if not slightly rude. But it could have been out of embarrassment for being late, and not the other man just being rude for the sake of being rude. 

-All-

After class was over, a tall thin male in a purple jacket sat at a table with 3 others. One another tall thin male, the other two shorter but muscular. The male in the purple jacket turns towards the other tall male.

“Hi, Im Virgil. Thanks for lending me your notepad during class. I didn’t mean to get to class late, but my bus never showed up so I ran here,” the newly revealed Virgil tells the other male nervously.

“Greetings, my name is Logan. Don’t worry about it, I’ll just get any notes I missed from Roman here. I checked to make sure his were adequate enough before giving you my notepad,” Logan gestures to the shortest of the group, who jokingly lets out offended noises. Virgil chuckles.

“I’m assuming you and Roman have known each other for a while than?”

“Indeed.”

“We grew up together! In fact Logan here is one of my soulmates! We’ve known each other since almost diapers it seems. Our parents were friends in college so we have almost always known each other and grew up knowing we were at least 1 part of the others bond,” Roman elaborates more on Logan’s answer. The other shorter male lets out and ‘awww’.

“That’s really cute actually,” Logan blushes, equally loved and hated Roman’s public-ness about their soulbond. “Oh, I’m Patton by the way! I was hoping to get both of your phone numbers, in case of one of us needing to miss class or something!” Patton purposefully didn’t say it was because he thought the two, well three, men were absolutely gorgeous and he wished to go on a date with them. Preferably all three of them, together, cause y’know gay and polyamory. Roman nods. He grabbed Patton’s phone and inputs his and Logan’s, making sure it was ok with his nerd first of course. Patton takes it back looking hopefully at Virgil. Virgil shyly smirked before putting in his own number.

Patton looks at the contact with the intention to make a group chat before he noticed something. 

“Wait, all three of your guy’s last names are ‘Sanders’ as well?” Roman and Logan both nod before realizing that Patton said ‘three’, Roman jerks his head over to look at Virgil who was already looking at the two in shock. Logan took some time to process what exactly Patton said before asking.

“What do you mean ‘as well’? Is your name ‘Sanders’?” Patton nods his grin starting to grow. He grabs Roman and Virgil by the arms and drags them out of the classroom. Logan follows behind fiddling with the fake skin patch on his wrist.

Patton dragged his two hostages into a new classroom nearby, this one being completely empty of people. “I have 3 colors, let’s compare handwritings so we know before showing the mark.”

Logan grabs Roman’s notepad before opening it. He noticed the drawing on the inside of the front cover and looked at Roman with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Roman just shrugs with a laugh. Logan rolls his eyes before flipping to a clean page and writing down ‘Sanders’ despite knowing that it was written in neither his nor Roman’s handwriting.

“It’s not Roman’s handwriting, though he and I already know we are bonded. As you very well know.”

“Would you still want me to write Sanders as well though? Just for you two to be certain?” Patton and Virgil both shake their head ‘no’. Virgil walks up to the notepad, he already knew his soulmark was written in his own handwriting but the others didn’t. Patton gasped, Roman and Logan both start to grin, Virgil gives the three a wobbly unsure smile.

“That is the handwriting for my bond mark, Im assuming it’s the same for you two?” Roman and Logan both nod. “Well my favorite color is a light blue!”

“Mine is red, and the nerd’s is dark blue,” the three look over at Virgil eagerly, even though they know his color wasn’t part of the bond.

“Purple.” Patton squeals throwing himself at Roman, the short muscular man catching him with some difficulty.

“Im so glad I found you all at last!”

The notepad was flipped closed, only the cover staying opened. It had 'Roman Sanders' written inside with a drawing of what was clearly a soulbond just underneath it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that took longer than expected! If any of you wanna yell at me to expand this idea come yell at me either in the comments or on my discord server: https://discord.gg/Hy2cgcA
> 
> This has been fun to write, I do hope to write more drabbles so if anyone has any ideas that you want me to write just let me know! Now that I am on my laptop a lot more I have more energy to actually write, whereas before I would lay in bed for hours on my phone. Just warning you though that I do have a job and I attend college classes as well. So finding time to write is still quite difficult. Well hope to see y'all next fic! Bye!
> 
> Love, GraceRosana


End file.
